


Smudges

by cffn



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forever, Happy boyfies, M/M, Oneshot, i can't deal with them, jackson likes to make mark laugh, markson, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cffn/pseuds/cffn
Summary: When Jackson wakes Mark up in the middle of the night Mark has no idea what there is to come..akaVery silly and soft markson being random and cute.





	Smudges

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be ready yesterday for the 6th Markson anniversary but.. Better late than never!
> 
> It's completely pointless fluff I just scribbled down and probably not very good because I seriously wrote this in one day. Hopefully it makes you smile a little bit. It's cheesy but hey, that's how I roll.
> 
> Markson foreverrr~

It was just a little over midnight. Weekend was over and a new week full of duties and other responsibilities were unfortunately going to greet them when the alarms would go off. 

Mark had gone to bed early to get enough sleep and he was sleeping soundly when the bedroom door opened and closed as someone quietly left the room. His dreams were just a black mush that meant nothing and he was blissfully unaware of his surroundings. Basically he was so deep in the dreamland it took about ten minutes for him to realize he was being pulled back into waking world by insisting jabs to his face.

He wasn’t going to open his eyes. No. Absolutely not. He didn’t want to.

Sadly Jackson didn’t hear his protests and kept bothering Mark until Mark could almost see the remainder of his dreams waving goodbye at him.

“Baby? Can you wake up?”  _ No, I don’t want to. _ Mark thought bitterly, wrinkling his nose.

“Pretty please? Markie? Yi En? Honey? Sweetie?” Each name was followed by a poke on Mark’s cheek and he groaned, his dreams escaping him no matter how hard he tried to keep himself from waking up. Jackson could be endearing as hell sometimes when he was trying to wake Mark up, but this time it was turning more annoying than nice. 

“I'm not awake. Go away Jackson.” Mark grunted, trying desperately to ignore everything else except the warm blanket covering him and the sleep still beckoning him back to slumberlands.

“But you have to wake up! I made… things.” That alone was suspicious but the tone Jackson spoke with made Mark open his eyes despite not really wanting to. Jackson sounded exactly like he was guilty of something.

“What did you do  _ this _ time?” Mark groaned, propping himself up to his elbows and yawned majestically at Jackson's who was hovering over their shared bed, an apologetic expression over his face. It just made Mark groan louder because when Jackson had  _ that _ face he usually had managed to burn or destroy something that Mark would end up trying to fix, but in the end would throw away. Well, usually. Jackson didn’t always manage to destroy everything he touched. Usually it was limited to the times when he was flustered or in a hurry. 

“Well.. it's not  _ that _ bad. I swear!” Jackson whined, jutting his bottom lip out. “Have some faith in me!”

“Fine.. I'll get up.”

Jackson beamed at Mark but suddenly sprinted out of the room, only blowing a kiss at Mark before disappearing from the door, and Mark was left to wake up all on his own and feeling a bit stupid.

_ Christ.. What a dumbass he is sometimes. _

He contemplated, yawning again, that he could, and most likely should, just plop back onto the bed and go back to sleep but the prospect of Jackson coming back and waking him up again wasn’t all that tempting.

Mark scrambled up, locating his sweatpants on the floor and yanked them up carelessly; they hung too low from his hips and would have earned an earful from his mother for exposing about half of his ass in the process. But she wasn't here and Jackson seemed to enjoy seeing Mark dressed in oversized clothes that made him look even smaller than he was. 

He didn’t even bother finding a shirt because he was determined to get back to bed as soon as possible. He just hoped there was no awful mess to clean up, or anything else as fascinating, but knowing Jackson anything was possible. Not that he wasn’t responsible of some fairly intriguing holes in the walls after losing his temper.. But that wasn’t the point right now.

Following Jackson was surprisingly clean of the scent of something burning and Mark made his way to the kitchen in slight confusion. He could have sworn Jackson’s hasty departure from the bedroom had been due to him having tried to cook something and having set his oven mitts on fire while cooking. Like he had done last New Year. 

However the kitchen was deserted when Mark peered inside. No Jackson in sight. Everything looked exactly the same as it had when Mark had last been in there. He frowned, unsure where to go or what to think. He was actually getting actually worried soon.

“Jacks? Come on.. I'm not in the mood to play hide and seek this late in the night.” Mark rubbed his eyes and ruffled his hair; it stood up rather nicely already as he had literally just woken up. 

What was the time anyway? Too late because no one in their right mind would wake up at this ungodly hour voluntarily. On Sunday night no less. He really wanted to crawl back to bed but since Jackson had now managed to make him both curious and worried Mark saw no other option but to try find his sometimes elusive boyfriend.

“You know I could just drop the game and go back to sleep? You're doing this on purpose to ruin my day tomorrow, aren’t you?” Mark sighed and padded his way around the apartment quietly, the soft tapping sound of his bare feet on the floor the only thing he could hear for the moment in the otherwise quiet apartment. 

“You can't go to sleep! You need to stay awake.” Jackson’s voice echoed from somewhere ahead of Mark and he tilted his head towards the sound, trying to locate the source.

“Where are you?” Mark peered around in the darkness, trying to see something, anything, but everything was like a dark gray blur to him. “Jackson.. I'm  _ not _ in the mood for this.” He finally sighed.

“Just a bit more Markie, pleeease?” Mark couldn't stop himself from groaning because he always gave in whenever Jackson would whine and try to goad Mark into something, anything really.

“Fine..” Mark mumbled, too weak to resist Jackson when he was tired. If he was lucky this would end soon and they would be able to sleep a few hours more before Monday morning would dawn. “I swear I will whup your ass if this is just to annoy me.”

“Meanie.” Mark could very well imagine how Jackson was sticking his tongue out at him, even if he wasn’t there to see it.

_ I'm so whipped myself,  _ Mark thought and sighed. It wasn’t like he hated it, quite the contrary, but right now he  _ really _ wanted to go to sleep. Then his bare toes encountered something cool and soft and he jumped backwards in surprise.

“What the fuck..” He knelt carefully down to examine the weird object under his feet. 

Object _ s _ , to be precise.

And then a smile crept up to his lips because he finally realized what this all was about.

_ That silly sappy dumbass. God I love his stupid ass so much sometimes. _

The softness against Mark's feet were nothing else but rose petals and just the mere idea that Jackson might have woken him up for this was naturally just  _ so Jackson _ and made Mark stifle a snort of laughter. Of course he hadn’t forgotten, but what he had prepared for Jackson was something he had thought could wait until morning, but Jackson being his hasty self had figured to make sure he would be the first to start the celebrating.

Mark made his way slowly ahead, poking the floor with his toes to find the right direction, though he had a fairly good idea where he was heading. And sure enough the rose scented and petal decorated path lead him back to the bedroom.

The room was bathing in candlelight, the bed was made and looked like Jackson had decided to dump all the remaining rose petals on it just for the sake of doing so. 

Mark however saw only Jackson who stood next to the bed with nothing more than his pants on, looking all ravishing in the flickering light. It would have been picture perfect, in a way, if only there hadn’t been that one small detail.

“Cute.” Mark laughed softly and walked closer. Jackson squeezed the handle of the open umbrella above him tighter, his knuckles turning almost white and eyes widening to resemble small saucers. The marvelous roundness always sent Mark’s heart racing, his blood rushing to his cheeks because Jackson was simply so perfect, so handsome and stunning even when he was playing cute. Always half serious, half joking.

“You don't remember?” The tiny pinch of hurt and insecurity in Jackson's voice was there again, underneath all the silly camaraderie, and it always stung Mark straight to the heart. He didn’t wish to make Jackson feel insecure so he shook his head quickly and smiled.

“Of course I do. How could I forget.” Jackson relaxed almost immediately, though Mark was fairly sure he hadn’t been too serious thinking Mark had actually forgotten what day it was and seeing Jackson like this definitely brought back the vivid memory of the day they had fallen for each other, standing under the same umbrella in the heavy summer rain.

“I was afraid you’d be too dense to remember important things like this.” Jackson pouted, his long dark lashes fanning his skin when he gazed down momentarily.

“You're calling  _ me _ dense? Interesting.” Mark closed the remaining distance between them, moving with deliberate care, like he didn’t want to rush anymore, or scare Jackson somehow. Jackson was so precious right now and Mark wanted to savour the absolute silliness of the moment. Sleep could wait.

“Well you can be a bit thick sometimes!” Jackson pursed his lips and furrowed his brows; he looked so adorable it was impossible to keep a straight face. “But I like you anyway.”

“Just  _ like _ me? I think I’ll get offended soon.” Mark tilted his head to the side, feigning seriousness for a split second before breaking into a sweet smile.

“Ok.. it’s deeper than that. Deep like the ocean. You know, deep dark abyss, like your eyes shining in the moonlight, the universe around us, the bottomless pits of wondrous caves in the deep jungles..” Jackson rambled on, his impish little smile becoming more prominent while he spoke. He was absolutely irresistible. There was no denying the urge to hold him and kiss him and cuddle him in the most embarrassing way. 

Mark finally let out a high pitched laughter and reached up to cup Jackson’s face with both hands. He leaned in, inhaling the shaky laughter from Jackson’s lips just before he sealed their lips with a gentle kiss. 

“Happy anniversary stupid.”

“Yeah, ok. Fine. I’m stupid. But I’m your stupid so you just have to deal with it.” Jackson grinned against Mark’s lips and then laughed harder when Mark bit his bottom lip just out of spite. 

“Yes. Mine. Forever.” Mark chuckled, bringing his arms around Jackson’s shoulders and began to tilt them towards the bed, fully intending to continue the conversation, or the lack of it, on the bed.

“Wait, wait! I have one more thing for you!” Jackson squirmed free and folded the umbrella, trying to step away from Mark but failed spectacularly as Mark had no intention of letting Jackson run off so easily.

“Oh?” Mark’s eyes roamed over the faint blush dusting Jackson’s cheeks, taking in all that gloriousness that Jackson was, the whole beauty and indescribable entirety that never ceased to pull Mark in like a magnificent magnet designed just to doom him to spend his happily ever after in the arms of this man. 

Not that he was even fighting the current of life. He’d been so in love for so long it already was natural for him to allow the stream to take him wherever Jackson might want to go.

“Yes. You climb back into bed, your toes must be freezing already! I’ll be right ba-” Jackson didn’t have time to finish up his sentence because Mark grabbed him by his ears and kissed him hard and needy on the lips. It was a kind of scorching and burning kind of kiss, the kind you share with your beloved when your thoughts are definitely trailing down lovingly dirty paths. It was handsy and hasty, open mouthed and full of small indecent sounds that would make a bystander run away with their ears burning scarlet.

They separated a minute or two later, both breathless and cheeks painted with brilliant pink shades.

“Don’t take too long. I might fall asleep.” Mark mumbled, nibbling one last time the plush bottom lip and then flopped onto the bed, crawled in the middle of it and laid himself down in the middle of the rose petals. He had a fairly good idea what it might look like, and Jackson’s darkening eyes were proving him right; without a shirt and his loose pants hanging dangerously low on his hips, hair tousled and lips kissed raw pink and eyes hooded with a hint of lust Mark knew he looked like dish waiting to be devoured.

Yes, Mark Tuan certainly knew how to reel his boyfriend in, and he wasn't even ashamed of admitting it. Why would he even be? If Jackson liked him being seductive and sexy in the middle of a bed of roses, the biggest goddamn cliche ever, who was Mark to deny Jackson such easy delights?

Jackson disappeared with a dark mutter that sounded something like  _ you’ll be the death of me I’m sure _ and Mark only smirked, feeling rather victorious. It was only fair to pay Jackson back one way or another for waking Mark up in the middle of the frigging night.

Mark let his thoughts trail a few days back when they had argued about something and ended up almost throwing the house plants at each other. It had been something minor, something incredibly stupid of course, and it still made Mark feel quite sheepish. He didn’t like upsetting Jackson, nor did Jackson like upsetting Mark, but it happened on days when things piled up and misunderstandings sprouted the green monsters to sit on their shoulders to whisper nasty things into their ears. 

But the argument didn’t matter, not really, because no matter how much they fought they always made up. Sometimes it was sweet, sometimes bittersweet. Sometimes it was rough and quick and sometimes it lasted for hours and they both were exhausted afterwards and had to call in sick the next day. Which naturally always led them into cuddles and movie marathons and take away pizza that wasn’t good for either of them.

The point was that no matter how stupid their arguments were, it was still better than falling into silence and not talking about the things troubling them. As long as they were yelling at each other it meant they cared. And it was good, because it kind of made their relationship feel stronger and steadier, something that Mark wanted to cherish until he would be old and shriveled.

It made him happy think they were so good together. 

Mark played idly with the rose petals on the sheets; he gathered them into his palms and let them float over his bare chest. It tickled in a funny and soft way and he was sure it looked absolutely stupid. He was too occupied with placing the fragrant petals over his face to notice Jackson’s return and when he did it was too late. The the bed bounced once, twice, three times and Mark found his hips being straddled before he could even spell cat. He looked up to see Jackson was smiling down at him, looking exactly like a cat who had caught the mouse and..

“Is that a bow around your neck?”

“Duh, yeah? I’m your present!” Jackson exclaimed cheerfully. “Well, me and this~” He produced a bowl of ice cream behind his back that Mark had managed to miss. “Fancy a midnight treat my dearest?” Jackson winked.

Mark tried to hold back him laughter but failed miserably. It took him a long while to stop the giggles erupting from his mouth and Jackson took it all with an amused sort of manic grinning.

“Only.. Only if I can eat it off of you.” Mark wheezed finally, the still bubbling laughter making it almost impossible to speak without stumbling with his words. But it was brilliant because there was no one else who could make him laugh so much and so hard.

“That’s dirty. Mark, you’re a dirty bastard.” But Jackson just smiled, the grin reaching from one ear to the other and Mark knew he was already down with the idea.

“Only with you.” 

They ended up messing the whole set of sheets with ice cream in the process of playing with food and kissing the living daylight out of each other. Only when they ran out of ice cream and Jackson was completely stained with chocolate and vanilla flavoured stains Mark noticed something at the bottom of the bowl that  _ definitely _ shouldn’t be there. He almost dropped the bowl he was holding when he realized what was in there.

“What is this?” Mark stared with wide eyes at the smudged object and his heart suddenly picking up pace like he had been running a mile or two. Jackson shifted and sat up, Mark still on top of him, straddling his hips. “Jackson.. Are you..  Is this.. Is this what I think it is?” He couldn’t really wrap his sleep deprived brains around the possibility what this might mean.

“What do you think it means?” Jackson said quietly, his playful bravado all gone now and making the mood change into something quite else that almost scared Mark. Just almost.

“Are you..” Mark cleared his throat, frowning. It was like there was a dry desert suddenly in his mouth, preventing him from speaking properly. He scooped up the item from the bowl with trembling fingers and placed it carefully on his palm. “Are you.. Asking me to..” He couldn’t really finish the sentence.

“Yeah. Stupid.” Jackson melted into a soft smile and even in his sticky and messy state he looked so beautiful, so boyish and handsome and it was tearing Mark’s heart apart. “Would do me the honour of spending the rest of our lives together? To boldly go where either of us has ever gone before?” The words penetrated Mark’s mind slowly, almost too slowly because he didn’t even register the lame joke Jackson had just said. The only thing he could do was to stare in awe down at the tiny object on his palm.

Mark couldn’t stop staring at the ice cream covered ring; it was like his eyes were glued onto it. It was a shiny plain band with nothing special embedded on it but still it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen in his life.

“You don’t want to?” Jackson’s smile began to falter and Mark realized a second too late he’d been quiet a long time instead of answering the question. The worry on Jackson’s face was too prominent and Mark could feel his stomach dropping a good few inches down.

“Jackson..” Mark whispered. He could feel the tears prickling the corners of his eyes. “Of course I do. Idiot, why would I say no!” 

“You sure picked the right moment to go silent.. I thought you didn’t want me anymore!” Jackson fires up immediately, his cheeks turning red again.

“I’m sorry, ok?” Mark pleads quickly, his eyes returning onto the ring resting in his hands. 

“So? Will you?” Jackson gulped, his voice marred with heavy anxiousness.

“Yes. Jackson Wang, you cheesy little git; YES, I will marry your stupid ass and make your life miserable.”

“That’s more like it.” Jackson's grin returned with full force and he beamed at Mark so radiantly it was like watching a megawatt light bulb too close to your eyes.

Mark tackled Jackson and they fell back onto the bed, both laughing and making too much noise but neither really cared. They were sticky with melted ice cream and elated about everything, the night turning into a long series of hushed endearments and promises kissed on parted lips and heated skin, caresses drawn onto the naked surface and muffled cries of pleasure hidden in the midst of the rose petals scattered all over the bed.

They fell asleep tangled up together, both wearing the simple white gold bands slipped onto the ring fingers to announce their devotion. It was a proclamation of never ending and patient love for each other, of undying caring and faithfulness.

 

The next morning dawned with both of them failing to notice the alarms, both too deeply and happily asleep to care about the rest of the world, too tired and ecstatic to care about responsibilities just this one time. Those could wait just a little longer because nothing else existed in the exuberant bubble surrounding the two slumbering peacefully, the future bright and full unearthed adventures for them to seek out.

 

_ Mark and Jackson forever. _


End file.
